I can't believe this
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: Why is Jake attacking Quil? Why does Leah keep yelling tug on it's winky? And why is Leah falling down the stairs? Read to find out! Don't own this, or the song inside.


Jacob Black sat in his living room next to his girlfriend Alison Morry and his bestfriends Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Leah Clearwater. Alison's stomach was huge with a 6 month child brewing inside of her. The wolves had no idea why they were here, which annoyed Leah because she was suppose to be hanging out with Embry, but Alison was her bestfriend so when she called and begged Leah to come over the only thing Leah could do was bring Embry.

"So why did you need us here?" Embry finally asked quietly when he noticed how bored Leah looked.

"I need to annouce something, and please don't get mad." Alison said nervously, Jacob put his hand on her lower back and nodded causing Leah to roll her eyes.

"Go on sweetie." Jacob said sweety, rubbing her back. Alison took a deep breath.

"I don't excatly know whoose baby this is." She said with her hands on her stomach, Jacob stared with wide eyes.

"So...why is Quil here?" Embry asked, Leah covered her hand with her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"Because..." Alison sighed. "I've only had sex with Jake and Quil. So I don't know." She admitted. Leah lost it as she burst out laughing loudly when she saw Quil's terrified look as Jacob looked at him.

"Leah, this really isn't funny." Embry said as he himself laughed.

"Embry!" Jacob yelled. "You both shut up!" He growled, which just made Leah laugh harder. "And you had sex with my bestfriend?" He asked saddly. Leah composed herself and sat next to Embry.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. But I think we just need to figure out whoose kid this is." She said putting a hand on his sholder.

"And you!" Jacob pointed a finger at Quil.

"Oh my gosh, think they'll fight? 5 on Jake." Leah whispered to Embry.

"Okay, bet." Embry shook her hand.

"How could you? You are suppose to be my bestfriend!" Jacob yelled as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Jake, I didn't plan this!" Quil stands up. Leah chuckles lowly.

"I wish we had Popcorn." Leah whispered, Embry nodded as he smiled.

"Plan or not you still did it! I thought we were friends." Quil stared saddly at his so called bestfriend.

"Don't say that we are. So I fucked your girlfriend, I never thought you'd last." Jacob snapped and he rushed towards him, pushing him onto the ground. Leah cheered loudly as Jacob punched Quil in the jaw, then boo'ed as Quil rolled them over and pinned him to the ground, kneeing his stomach.

"Stop! Please stop!" Alison yelled from the couch as Leah kept cheering them on. Alison got off the couch just as Jacob was back on top hitting Quil in the face. She pulled Jacob's arm back. "Stop." She pleaded as she pulled Jacob back to the couch. Embry got up helping his friend to the other chair.

"I think it's safe to say you owe my five bucks." Leah stated grinning broadly. Embry sighed.

"Fine." He sighed. "After we leave." Leah nodded.

"I'm glad you two enjoy this." Jacob said harshly.

"It's Soap Opera worthy. We should have a show." Leah stated smiling, Embry nodded visously.

"Shut the hell up. What are we going to do?" Quil snapped at them, just making Leah smile wider.

"I guess the Cullen's? Carlisle could tell us." Jacob suggested.

"We're totally going though, I need to be there for this." Leah stated.  
>After a tense drive they finally made it to the Cullen's.<p>

"I can do some tests." Carlisle stated. The four wolves left Alison alone with the doctor.

"I can't belive this." Jacob sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Tug on it's winky!" Leah shouted suddenly, causing Embry, Edward, Alice and Jasper to laugh. Even Quil chuckled slightly.

"Oooooh that's dirty!" Embry shouted in a girly voice.

"No you think so? Well I better not show you were the Lemonade is made, sweet lemonade mmm lemonade, sweet lemonade yeah sweet lemonade." Leah sung loudly as she smiled.

"Do do do do do do." Embry sung.

"They have answers." Edward stated, smiling at Leah and Embry's foolishness. Jacob was the first up the stairs.

"**QUIL'S?" **They heard Jacob yell. Leah begun laughing, and fell down the stairs.  
>Leah sat on the table as Carlisle fixxed her up.<p>

"I can't believe it." Jacob said quiety.

"...TUG ON IT'S WINKY." Leah suddenly yelled.  
>As it turns out the child was Quil's, and Leah broke her arm. Quil and Alison had a baby girl and rose the baby together. They named it Applesauce, which caused a life of jokes from Leah.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This goes out to my bestfriend. Just a little joke (=. I don't own the song, but it's called Amazing Horse and you should check it out, it's funny as hell.-Flossy.<strong>


End file.
